


obsession becomes addiction

by trash_and_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blowjobs, Creampie, F/M, Post Game AU, Smut, Vaginal Sex, handjobs, lowkey a creepy self insert, please its 5 am and i’m horny, sex doll au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_and_trash/pseuds/trash_and_trash
Summary: Yuka finds a package in front of her door, containing the doll of the character she has always loved.





	obsession becomes addiction

**Author's Note:**

> So Yuka is a college student with long light brown hair with straight bangs, and magenta eyes.  
Her personality is basically pregame saihara.

Yuka stared at the large package sitting in front of her door. 

It was a cloudy morning, the streets were still quiet, and she was about to leave for school, but...  
She went back inside, pulling the package with her, and locked the door. 

Magenta eyes scanned the package. There was no doubt. The height, the weight, the Team Danganronpa logo all over it.  
It was him.

The girl aggressively tore the package, sending pieces of cardboard and wrapping paper all over the small living room. Until she reached the main box.  
She stopped for a second, looking at the character illustration on the box, which reminded her of what was inside, an how much she had wanted it. She delicately opened the box and looked inside. 

There he was. Surrounded by polyester, lying in a fetal position, was Yuka’s favorite character, Shuichi Saihara from the 53rd season of Danganronpa. Or at least a near-perfect doll of him. 

Yuka seemed to stop breathing for a second, as she stared at the doll, at him.  
He was finally there. His long eyelashes, his porcelain-pale skin that contrasted with his dark hair and clothes, his feminine face and body shape, the specific strand that stuck out of his hair... Everything was there, in front of Yuka. 

She had fallen in love with him the first time she had seen him, in the first episode of Danganronpa 53. She had loved him ever since, and had waited impatiently for Team DR to announce the release date for the life-sized dolls of the characters they always released after the end of a season. She was one of the first ones to preorder the Shuichi one. She had wanted it for so long. She put all of her money in it, she starved herself to save as much as she could.  
And it had paid off.  
He was there now. Here with her. 

Yuka gently reached into the box and pulled the doll out. It was so realistic, it felt like she was really holding a person.  
She dragged him to the couch and sat him there, before sitting on the coffee table and just looking at him. Staring at his handsome, beautiful face. 

She had him now, she owned him, he was hers, he belonged to her, he was her property. 

It took Yuka a moment to realize she was drooling. All the thoughts going through her mind at the moment converged into one place and she couldn’t think about anything else. She wiped her face and slowly reached to touch his. 

His skin was so smooth, so soft, so perfect. She wanted to touch it more.

She ran her fingers on his cheek, then down to his neck, tugging on the collar of his uniform. She leaned closer, starting to unbutton his vest, then his shirt, pulling them off and throwing them somewhere else, not even bothering to wonder where they landed.  
She ran her hands up and down his bare chest, not getting tired of the smoothness of the silicon skin under her fingers. Her thumbs circled around his nipples. They were small and pink, cute like a girl’s. She leaned in to lick one of them; it tasted a bit like plastic but it got hard under her tongue. She went to suck on the other. Team Danganronpa knew how much the fans loved theirs character, and always made sure to make super realistic dolls of them, with artificial bodies that could react to stimulation. How nice of them.

Yuka wanted to test the limits of these reactions, and lowered her head from his chest to his stomach, still licking and sucking on the plastic skin, marking the silicon with her saliva. Until she reached the top of his pants. Yuka leaned back to unzip them and tug them away, leaving Shuichi wearing nothing but his underwear.  
She sat back on the coffee table, contemplating. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could hear a ringing in her ears. But that couldn’t distract her from the warmth between her legs, the throbbing of her clit and the wetness of her pussy. 

She’d have to clean that table later. 

She leaned back in and directly grabbed his crotch, groping it through the elastic fabric. It wasn’t completely soft, and started growing harder under her touch.  
Yuka licked her lips and pulled Shuichi’s last piece of clothing off, freeing his half-erect penis.  
She took a second to look at it. It was smooth and clean, a bit smaller than average, just like she had expected.  
Then, not wanting to lose any more time, she grabbed it with her right hand and started stroking it as fast as she could.  
It got hard, as expected. She kept going until it felt stiff enough then wrapped her mouth around it. 

Again, it tasted like plastic, but the feeling of having a dick inside her mouth made her pussy tingle, especially since it was Shuichi’s. She was giving a blowjob to the one boy she loved the most in the world, making her horny meter break the ceiling.

She went up and down on his length, covering it with her own saliva, wrapping her tongue around it, taking it all in, doing as best as she could... Until finally, Shuichi’s dick came inside her mouth, in an explosion of artificial white fluid. Yuka made sure to swallow all of it before she leaned back. 

Of course it tasted like vanilla. Of course.  
Shuichi was a “depressed vanilla bean” as she usually liked to refer to him on her Danganronpa blog. Well, aside from “emo femboy” and “detective twink”. 

As she licked her lips to make sure none of that sweet liquid would escape, she realized the doll’s penis was still hard. A huge grin appeared on her face and she couldn’t help but reach down her skirt and under her panties to stroke her clit.  
In game Shuichi might be a vanilla boy but that doll of him sure had some stamina. 

Yuka positioned herself on top of him, spreading her pussy open with two fingers before lowering herself on his cock.  
She winced for a second. She usually masturbated with her clit and wasn’t that used to penetration. But the pain quickly vanished when she looked at Shuichi’s face. Of course it was a doll and showed no emotion, but the sole fact that it was Shuichi and his cock was now inside of her made her pussy drenched in love juices. 

Once she was completely adjusted, she started moving mercilessly, slamming her ass on his thighs as she rode his cock. Moans were escaping from her mouth without her even realizing, and they kept getting louder and lewder. 

She wrapped her arms around the doll’s neck, hugging him tight and digging her nails into the plastic. 

It was too good.  
Masturbating on a doll of the character she loved the most.  
Having sex with her fictional soulmate, Shuichi Saihara. 

She was already covering his shoulder with drool when her eyes rolled back as she hit her orgasm, coming hard around Shuichi’s dick.  
Her walls tightened around the silicon cock, which was enough to make it come. Vanilla flavored liquid flowed inside her womb. Lots of it. More than she expected. Maybe the ejaculation function was malfunctioning or something, but it seemed like he just kept coming, pouring more and more white stuff inside of her.  
She could feel her womb stretching in an effort to contain all this cum. Which made her hit her second orgasm with a loud scream. 

This seemed to stop the cock from cumming, as the flow of artificial semen stopped with her last spams of pleasure. 

Yuka looked down, panting. Sure enough, her belly had stretched a bit, filled with Shuichi’s love. She caught herself thinking she wouldn’t be able to avoid getting pregnant then laughed at the stupid thought and she stood up from the plastic cock, releasing a bit of the vanilla scented liquid that filled her stomach. 

Not bothering to clean anything she wrapped her arms around Shuichi’s torso and dragged him to her room. 

Her Shuichi Saihara themed room.

Posters, figurines, pins, she collected everything she could that had his face on it. Her entire room was covered with that collection.  
She was truly obsessed with this fictional character, and having sex with that doll was the only thing that could satisfy her desperate craving for him to be real. 

She pushed the doll on the bed, got rid of her last bits of clothing and got ready for round two. Then round three. Then four.  
She kept having sex with the doll all day, then all night, not getting enough of his cock, of his face, of his body. He was hers now and she wanted to enjoy it as best as she could.

This is when her obsession truly turned into an addiction.


End file.
